MHA Izuku Midoriya: Son Of Satan
by IzukuMidoryaTheDemon
Summary: This story is about Deku is Satan Son, he will get blue flames and is very close friends with Shoto Todoroki
1. author note and characters

_Hey, guys just let you all know that I'm doing a new story since I got myself a new laptop I will do more stories soon and this story will be great and I will do chapter 1 soon so comment for ideas and stuff._

* * *

_**Main Characters**_

Izuku Midoriya eg Crown Prince of Demons

All For One

All might

Amaimon Demon king of Earth Quirks (Half Brother)

Egyn Demon Queen of water Quirks(Half-Sister)

Endeavor

Hitoshi Shinso

Iblis Demon King of all fire Quirks(Half Brother)

Inko Midoriya

Katsuki Bakugou

Lucifer Demon King of Light Quirks(Half Brother)

Mephisto eg Samael Demon King of Time Quirks(Half Brother)

Satan King of all Demons (father)

Shota Aizawa

Shoto Todoroki

Tamaki Amajiki

Astaroth Demon King of Rot Quirks(Half Brother)

Azazel Demon King of Spirits like Quirks(Half Brother)

Beelzebub Demon King of Insects Type Quirks(Half Brother)

* * *

_**Side Characters**_

Eijiro Kirishima

Fumikage Tokoyami

Momo Yaoyorozu

Tsuyu Asui

Denki Kaminari

Nemuri Kayama

Mina Ashido

Tenya Iida

Mirio Togata

Eri

Nejirio Hado

Ochaco Uraraka

* * *

_many thanks_


	2. Chapter 1

_Author Note _

_Hello everyone _

_Here is chapter one and I hope you all like it, please like the story and also vote it as I try my best with the ideas and I will bring more characters into this story_

_Many thanks_

* * *

_Izuku PoV_

Lets me tell you the story of today's world where heroes and Villains are real and humans have this power, long ago one day in Quiq Quiq in China a Luminescent baby was born with a unique power called a quirk and all around the world as time passed humans started to obtain Quirks and humans realized that their dreams of being heroes can become reality with these powers, they become heroes as a job for fame and money, but sadly all humans don't create equal only 80% humans in the world with Quirks and others don't have any Quirks so they become Quirkless.

We demons live with humans with Quirks to understanding humans and help heroes protect humans with weaker Quirks or with no Quirks and weak demons, but sometimes some Demons stay in Gehenna and some stay with the humans, me and all my siblings are demons, well my siblings are full demons and also demon kings and queens and I'm a half-demon that because my mum is a human and my dad is a demon but not any demon, oh no he is Satan the Demon King of all Demons and that make me the crown prince of all demons and I also got his blue flames, but for a demon the blue flames means royalty. I got pointed teeth, pointed ears and a tail and my hair is green likes mum (A.N a bit like Rin in Blue Exorcist and the pic of demon Izuku is on the Author note/character section) but everyone said that I look like my dad sometimes, no one knows what my dad looks like only me, my siblings and my mum knows what he looks like, he got pointed ears and teeth and his hair is white as snow and he got a whitetail to match his hair, he got blue eyes.

he spends his time in the Demon World which it's known as Gehenna so humans don't know what he looks like anyway. I always want to be the hero just like All Might to save people with the smile on my face even I'm a demon our kind is very good because we can heal our wounds and we don't die that easily and we also immure to poison, lesser demons are weak to holy water and crosses, but me and my siblings who are the demons kings are immortal which means we won't age anymore and never get sick or feel hunger, we are invulnerable to things that can kill a human, we also incredibly strong that's means we lot stronger than All Might, we can send telepathy to each other and to some humans with telepathic Quirks and we also can teleport to around the world.

I will age up until I will be 21 years old in human years as I'm a half-demon so I will become the immortal demon hero ever if Kacchan won't say that I can't be a hero due to me having a villainous Quirk.

_Age 4 years old in human years_

_At the doctors for a Quirk assessment _

_Izuku POV _

Me and my mum with my siblings are waiting for the doctor to discover what my quirk is, my siblings got their quirks already and then the doctor call us to see him and we went to his room to get an examination,

"Its seem that your son does have a quirk and it look a same as his siblings which is a demon type quirk with only differents to his siblings is he only got blue flames but his quirk, it does what a demon will do, with pointed teeth and ears and he also got a tail which is very cute and I wonder who is Izuku father is Mrs. Midoriya so I can understand Izuku and his siblings quirks better." said the doctor to my mum and my mum look at me and to my doctor,

"Izuku and his sibling's father is Hisashi Midoriya and his demon name is Satan the King all Demons who current in Gehenna at the moment, I'm very sorry," said Mum to the doctor and the doctor look surprised at my mum and me, he looks at the medical worksheet and clear his throat

"Well that amazing to hear and what is Satan quirk Mrs. Midoriya I'm quite interested in his quirk," said the doctor

"Satan's quirk is the same as Izuku, his quirk got blue flames which can burn anybody who drove near and he got pointed teeth and ears and a tail but unlike Izuku he got white hair and as his hair, his tail is white and he can get very grumpy at times," said mum to the doctor as he looks down to his paperwork and he looks at my mum,

"Hmm I see now that he and Izuku have the same quirks and I'm going to name Izuku quirk is that all right to you Mrs. Midoriya," said the Doctor as he thinks for the name of my demon type quirk,

"Yes that's fine Doctor," said my mum as we waiting for the doctor to decide the name of my demon type quirk and then the doctor think of the name of my quirk and look at me

"his quirk name is Blue Demon because of his blue flames, which are very beautiful color, it reminds me of Endeavor's Quirk, which is called Hellfire and its a very powerful Quirk so far. if young Izuku doing training with his quirk he will be more powerful than Endeavor or All Might and that all you both need to know so far, please lets me know if there any problems to Izuku's quirk see you both soon bye" said the doctor as we walk out of the door and my mum turn around and look at the doctor

"thank you, doctor and I will see you soon and take care now," said Mum as we leave the room and the building with my siblings and I look at our Mum and I smile

"Mum I want to be a hero when I grow up even I'm a half-demon, I still want to be a hero just like All Might," I said to Mum as we walk home to our big house and we arrive at the house for us to train our quirks and to begin our journey to become heroes.

* * *

_A.N what will happen next in this series and there be a time skip in chapter 2 because at the start of the story Izuku is 4 years old in human years so I'm going to time skip it to 14 years old in humans years in chapter 2?._

_finally, I have done chapter one now I need to do chapter 2 comment for ideas for chapter two _

_next time in Izuku Midoriya: The Son Of Satan _

_words 1237 _


End file.
